Twisting Turn
by BookCraazii
Summary: The FIRST Book Thief fanfiction! The Book Thief is by Markus Zusak. This is a story of a lot of What if...? There's a much better summary inside so take a look. Reviews are appreciated!
1. AN

_Authors Note_

**This is, let me be honored to say, the FIRST fan fiction on The Book Thief by Markus Zusak! :) I was so shocked that there wasn't at least one already, so I decided that I must write one. He is I have to say a wonderful author. For anyone who has read the book I encourage you to write a fan fiction on it as well. For those of you who haven't read The Book Thief I encourage you to read the book, it is really rather wonderful. **

**WARNING! If you have not read the book the summary for my story (below) contains spoilers. Unless you want to be spoiled or have already read the book, by all means read the summary. If you have not read the book I recommend reading it and then reading this. You can find summaries of The Book Thief in different areas online.**

**Summary: What if the bombs never hit Himmel Street? What if the Hubermanns never died? More importantly what if Rudy never died? Max shows up after the bombs hit a street nearby Himmel, thinking that it had harmed Liesel, Rosa, and Hans. This story fills in all the what if this happened? and what if that happened? Things between Rudy and Liesel get more intense and Max, he becomes a lonely bystander. Rarely even accompanied by Rosa or Hans themselves. Things build up from there. I have barely written out the story yet so the plot may still change a bit. So if you have suggestions you can review, since the plot is not fully put together.**

**So while I am here why not add a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters from The Book Thief; they all belong to the captivating and hilarious Markus Zusak. I have his book, and have met him before, but no more than that. All I have is an autographed book by Zusak, I have never even read his other books. :( Well I think I made it clear that the characters of the Book Thief are his property and I have no claim on them. So with that the first chapter of **_Twisting Turn _**will be up soon :), but not tonight. :(**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Fanfic on the Book Thief by Markus Zusak. Just like the Book Thief, it is written in the perspective of Death. Please read and review. If you have not read the book, it could be very confusing and there will most likely be spoilers in the next chapters.**_

_Twisting Turn_

_Chapter 1: Unrequited Love turns Requited_

The sky was that deep, dark chocolate color that I always loved to see. A bomb had hit, and Liesel, nearby, walking with Rudy, could feel the ground shake, her face filling with worry. Every inch of what was a part of Munich, had shaken. The loud booms of the bombs hitting the close by area was heard throughout the Munich.

A street nearby Himmel had been bombed, I got ready to do my job and collect the souls in those lifeless bodies, and Liesel and Rudy ran quickly to their homes to hide in the basement before anything happened.

Liesel when parting from Rudy, said farewell to her dear friend and continued running for home. Rudy stopped her, a dark and afraid look in his eye, and did what she had expected. "Do I get my kiss now?" he asked typically and smiling. Liesel only stared but made no movement of approach to kiss him and no answer. Rudy in turn stared straight back at her, shrugged his shoulders and came forward and kissed her.

Liesel made no sound or movement of protest, only movement of her lips working on his, as his worked on hers. Liesel of course was just finding these feelings for Rudy just now, for Rudy always had them, but never Liesel.

Though Liesel had never known that I had been captivated by her story and stocked her day and night, while I was not working, I felt that I should give them a bit of privacy. I went to collect the souls that were lingering to life, suffering, because Liesel was keeping my attention. But as I left the scene of Himmel Street and the girl and her best friend interlocked in a kiss that almost would have never been, I took one last glance at the two.

They had parted and were smiling at each other now. Liesel embraced the boy with hair the color of lemons and ran home, Rudy watching her, loving her more than ever, now that he knew that his love was returned.

I moved swiftly to the front steps of the Hubermanns home. Liesel reached there and stood on front of the door glancing back to Rudy.

The happenings of young love always amaze me so especially when they begin unrequited, and grow to eventually be requited as in this story.

I left now, those lives were clinging longer than needed. I reached the nearby street where bombs still hit, quickly one after the other. All hitting away from where I stood, I could not be killed, it was impossible.

* * *

**_A/N: Hi again. Please make sure to review, they help a lot. Also if you liked this, I have a few other fanfics that I've written. I have 2 on Twilight, 1 on Harry Potter, and 1 on The Mortal Instruments. If you have time you should take a look at some of them._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost I want to thank you for all of you who have reviewed. I also want to apologize for updating in a few weeks. I'm sorry it's just really hard to think things up for this story. This chapter doesn't focus so much on Liesel, her parents, and Rudy, but more on Death and his unexplicable feelings. I hope you like it. :)**

_Twisting Turn_

_Chapter 2: _

I collected the bodies quickly ¾ as usual ¾ but wanting to see what was going to happen to Liesel next. Not that I didn't know already, but I like to see these things for myself.

The bombs slowly began to stop hitting the ground. I returned to Liesel's home to find her mother, father, and herself inside of the basement huddled together closely. Rosa's face the most terrified of the three. Liesel and Hans faces were relatively and surprisingly calm.

Hans began to smile and then Liesel smiled in return. The bombs were really beginning to die down.

Then, all of a sudden the largest of the booms came, making all of their faces grave, turning Rosa's face even more grave. She looked at her husband, who held Liesel closer to him.

"D-do you think that hit a house?" Liesel asked, eyes wide and frightened.

"It could have. I think it's best to stay here the entire night." Liesel nodded glumly.

I knew exactly what this young girl was thinking. She was worried about only two people right now, Rudy and Max. At fifteen, her new found love in her best friend was most important to her. Max, however was a completely different situation. He was far away, she was worried for him for different reasons. Not because of the bombs, but because he was her nest friend now, and probably going through torture.

I could understand this. Death and suffering were my favorite things in the world, when someone deserved it. When they didn't deserve it, it was down-right heart breaking, although I didn't have a heart. I'd never had one, but I knew how they worked. They crumbled into millions of pieces when there were situations like these.

Liesel all of a sudden began to wrench her body out of Hans's grip. He stared at her quizzically, but loosened his arms and let her go. She went to the other side of their basement and picked up the story Max had written for her, and began to read, sitting herself down on the bed he had always slept in. The bed he had been frightfully ill in.

As Liesel read, she cried and cried. Her mind overflowing with thoughts of Max on what she thought was his deathbed. Where he was now, couldn't have been any worse than those agonizing weeks, in which he was sick.

Thoughts and thought and thoughts. It pained me! It pained Death! How was that possible. Those miserable times for her, were miserable times for me. I loved the girl, Liesel's life. I adored it, and vowed to myself that if she were to die pained I would do everything in my power as a reaper to stop it.

But her life was nothing more than a well told story to me. A story that didn't need an end. A story that I wanted to go on forever.

She lay on Max's bed and slept there through the night not once waking up. Holding onto the Max's story she drifted into the story in her dreams. With everyone from her parents to Rudy to Max.

Everyone was included in her small fairy tale dream.

**A/N: Okay if any of you remember the name of any of Max's stories please tell me because I completely blanked out. Sorry! Please don't hate me. Also sorry it's so short, but it was the best I can think to put and don't worry you'll be hearing more about Liesel and Rudy in the next chapter. **

**It seems that in that whole explination I have seemed to forgotten to remind you to review. Please review, they are really great and I really appreciate them.**

* * *


End file.
